New Estermere
New Estermere is a city situated to the north and surrounded by mountains, and is not known for much. It has a large influence of Irish, Scottish, and English culture. The city is home to good food, and a wide variety of water activities and a ski resort. The town is divided into five districts: the Valley District, Power District, Shopping District, Lake District, and the Mountain District. It is the hometown of Saracco, Durante, Aurelia, Flavia, and Micaelina. Residents Welcome! ''(Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!) Locations * Lake Estermere The large, open lake of Lake Estermere to the west of the city is truly a sight to behold. The waters are abnormally warm for the cool environment of the town. The lake is also the host of fishing, canoeing, water-skiing, wakeboarding, and other water activities. * Estermere River The river that flows from the mountains, through New Estermere, and into Lake Estermere. The river actually splits and take multiple paths throughout the city, creating the illusion that the city is built on water itself. Canals and waterways are found throughout the city. All paths eventually reconvene to the south of the city, and follow a singular, long, curved path from the city to Lake Estermere. * Mount Estermere The mountains to the north and east are closest to New Estermere, and are home to multiple skiing and snowboarding paths. Snowboarders, Skiers, and Tourists can enjoy a gondola rides up the mountains to either one of the shops, restaurants, or ski lodges that make up the Mountain District of New Estermere. * Estermere Ski Resort Calling all snow-lovers! The Estermere Ski Resort has it all! The resort is actually an amalgamation of multiple ski lodges throughout the mountains around New Estermere, all joined to make one resort. The main lodge is located on Mount Estermere. Residence People TBD Canines * Saracco (Former) Abandoned as a pup, Saracco spent a good portion of his puphood on the cold streets on New Estermere. His siblings were adopted by three boys, and they regretfully left Saracco on his own. So, Saracco became an efficient thief. After a while, he left New Estermere, and asserted his talents to helping others after aiding in the Shelter Escape in Adventure Bay. After the Escape, Saracco found his childhood love of Micaelina when he went to Los Guardiánes. With her father's approval, Saracco and Micaelina returned to New Estermere to live happy. He is found by Centurion, who brings him back to Adventure Bay. He joins the PAW Patrol as their Strategist pup. * Micaelina (Former) Micaelina was born in New Estermere. While exploring the river one day, she fell in and nearly drowned. She was saved by Saracco. Though the two bonded greatly in the weeks they spend seeing each other, Micaelina moved away to Los Guardiánes. She loves to practice ballet. After realizing who Saracco really was, she went with him back to New Estermere. The couple eventually follows Centurion to Adventure Bay, where she currently resides as Saracco's girlfriend, and Micaelina reunited with her childhood ballet partner, Angelina. * Durante (Former) Durante is Saracco's older brother by a few minutes. He was abandoned on the streets of New Estermere, but was eventually adopted. After living with people for a while, he discovered his true passion. Music. When the family he lived with moved to Sunset Sound. When he said that he wanted to dance, they didn't stop him. They encouraged Durante. Durante eventually went on to be one of the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers. * Aurelia and Flavia Twin sisters, and the sisters to Durante and Saracco. They, like their brothers, were abandoned as pups, but were adopted with Durante. They stayed in New Estermere, but were unfortunate and fruitless in finding Saracco, who was long gone by the time they grew large enough to find them on their own. They went on to become the best singing duo in the entire town, and perform at concerts on the beautiful stage near the lake, and they sing at the ski lodges sometimes as well. *Queimar and Nevasca (Former) These two troublemaking Bernese Mountain Dog twins have always caused trouble in the town, from snowball fights to pranks, and constant adventuring, sometimes where they're not supposed to be. That all changed when they met the PAW Patrol. After some series of events in the Mountains of New Estermere, Ryder takes the twins back to Adventure Bay, where they become PAW Patrol Trainees under Frostbound and Everest. Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie * Pups Get Frost-Burn! Trivia * New Estermere is essentially the fanon's equivalent of Stowe, Vermont, and if it were much closer to Lake Champlain. * More Trivia TBD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon City Category:City Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion